


A Borderline Confession

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blowjob in a car, Bottom!Sehun, Dildos, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Top!Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Being able to perform next to the love of his life was one thing. But that after concert high was another. Jongin couldn’t wait to get his hands on Sehun and the feelings were returned tenfold. As soon as they got home all bets and clothes were off.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	A Borderline Confession

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who follows me on Twitter you probably already encountered this lovely story! I just decided to move it to here so more people could read it. It will still remain as a tweetfic in my pinned thread though so no worries :)

The minutes were counting down. Slowly. But that was okay. Being with the fans was always a pleasure and nothing could change that. He just wanted at his man. In his man. Was it possible for him to be even more beautiful after all the years of knowing him? Jongin had his eyes on Sehun the entire concert. No matter where the other was his eyes always followed. That wasn’t unusual for him or them but something about concerts revved that feeling up. His body was humming with anticipation. So, when the last song was sung, the last note was played, and the last goodbye was said; Jongin’s fingers were thrumming against his thigh and he had to take deep breaths as the last minutes before he got to Sehun ticked by. 

“Who’s up for a family dinner?” Junmyeon asked as they headed for the showers across the hallway from their dressing rooms. That was a customary outing they always had after the first concert but today Jongin couldn’t and he willed Sehun’s thoughts to follow his. He heard the others start to agree so he expected Sehun to say ‘yes’ next. The answer he got shouldn’t have shocked him but it did. 

“Not tonight. Sorry.” No explanation needed and Junmyeon didn’t budge. Almost like he read the room and the emotions slowly boiling. 

“Jongin?” He knew the question was asked just for show. Junmyeon already knew his answer. 

“Rain check?”

“I’ll hold you two to that.”

With that they all walked to the showers, except a hand stopped him and pulled him back into a hidden alcove. Immediately, he was pulled flush against a hard chest that he would know anywhere. 

“Been wanting to do this all night.” Sehun’s husky voice cut through the darkness.

Large hands caressed his jawline before bringing him forward and he was met with a soft peck before those hands snaked across his sides and around his back and pulled their lower bodies together. Jongin felt a semi-hardness meet his. He wanted to groan but bit it back.

“I want to hear you later.” Sehun said against his mouth before joining them again and kissing him deeper. His tongue came out asking for entrance. Jongin granted that to him with zero hesitation. The kiss wasn’t sloppy but it was hot, passionate, and filled with a want and need.

“Come on.” With a sense of loss Jongin pulled back and together they headed back to the showers where the others were still in a state of undress. They didn’t say a thing as the two youngest walked in and got ready as well. 

Jongin had to keep his distance so he wouldn’t tackle Sehun every time he caught him in his peripheral vision. That sculpted body would be his demise by the end of the night of that he would make sure. 

The shower was fast but effective. He still washed with care and made sure every nook and cranny was covered. Not because of what was to happen later but because Jongin was meticulous about his hygiene. When he was done he toweled off and slid on a pair of pants completely commando and before putting on his shirt he made sure his hair was dry enough so his current dye job didn’t destroy the shirt.

Sehun had left a few moments before him which was good because if he had to suffer through watching the other man getting dressed Jongin would take him right then and there. Yes, this was better. 

Buttoning up the last parts of his oversized striped shirt, Jongin headed to the dressing rooms to get the rest of his things. The other members were already in there, thanking staff, taking pictures, and also preparing to leave. He was only stopped three times before he was able to slip out and walk to the cars in the underground garage. Much to his surprise Sehun was already there. Amongst all the chaos Jongin hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t amongst the other members. 

Standing in all his 6ft of glory Jongin just took him in. The way his jeans hugged those milky legs and plump ass, his tiny waist that peeked out every time he moved and those long arms that would occasionally come up to rearrange the black hat on his head. Jongin would never stop being in awe of how stunning Sehun was no matter what he was or wasn’t wearing. 

“He won’t disappear if you keep staring.” Jongin jumped at the sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice next to his ear. 

“Yeah I know—sometimes you just need a minute or two.” Chanyeol had cut him off before Jongin had the chance to say anything to his earlier statement. He watched the other walk over to the second all black SUV that they would leave in. Chanyeol was right though. Jongin just needed a minute to take everything in. When he’d done that he walked over to where Sehun was standing and just lightly ran a finger down his arm. 

“Hey,” he said softly. 

Sehun just looked over at him with dark and lustful eyes. Laughter came from behind them, breaking the moment. Jongin heard Baekhyun saying something absolutely ridiculous to Junmyeon and Jongdae was right there along for the ride. However, his eyes never left Sehun’s body as he walked forward and got in the van that would take them home. And when he meant home, that was exactly it. Their home. Not the dorms. At least not that night anyway. Usually during concerts and promotions they all stayed together but they wanted some “them” time. 

Just as he was about to step inside the van behind Sehun, he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked over to see that it was Junmyeon. 

“You two be careful going home and meet us in the morning okay? We’re meeting for brunch before getting ready for the next concert.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” Jongin could sense Junmyeon wanted to say more so he gave him a few seconds of silence before just nodding his head and getting into the van. The door wasn’t even shut all the way before Sehun was yanking him all the way to the back row. 

“Took you long enough.” Sehun’s voice came out low and thick, menacing. It sent shivers down Jongin’s spine.

Sehun was rubbing his hand over his clothed cock and Jongin watched himself get hard from under hooded eyes. He wanted to moan and he also knew what Sehun was planning the moment they were out of the venue and away from prying eyes. The anticipation was killing him though. The van quickly pulled out through the garage where tons of screaming fans were waiting. Normally they’d lower a window and wave but instead all either could think about was getting some sort of release. 

It took a good five minutes for them to safely get onto the streets but then they were off. Headed to the one place they both needed and wanted. 

“Can I have you now?” Sehun whispered in his ear. All Jongin could do was nod his head. If he spoke all he’d do is release the moan he’d been biting back. 

Sehun went back to running his large hand over the front of Jongin’s pants before he quietly unzipped his jeans and reached inside. He knew the moment Sehun realized he was wearing nothing else because he just reached up and kissed him on the throat. Jongin’s leg spasmed when Sehun sprang him free and began to massage his length. Have mercy, seeing Sehun’s hand against his tanned skin made him nearly want to orgasm. Even in the darkness with only the passing streetlights occasionally illuminating them, he knew the imagery was one he’d never forget. 

When he felt a wetness on the underside of his cock he knew he was in trouble. Laying his head against the window he tried to breathe as Sehun’s mouth worked him over. He hadn’t fully brought him into his mouth but the feel of his tongue ghosting over the tip or a graze of teeth over a vein was slowly killing him. How much longer was this car ride? The way this was going he’d be inside Sehun at the next stop light. 

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime Sehun took all of him into his mouth. And his tear ducts be damned, Jongin let a few tears slip. This was agony. Not being able to moan, or gasp Sehun’s name, or give him encouragement. All he could do was bend to Sehun’s mercy. That’s if any was left. Which considering the pace he was working at wasn’t much. Grabbing his hair he pushed the head down harder but not enough that Sehun would choke. Never that.

He just needed something to do. Anything. However, that might’ve been a mistake because in retaliation Sehun gave him a hard suck that almost had him knocking his head against the headrest and most certainly his eyes rolling back. Yeah, this was hell. And Sehun was teasing him. Jongin was losing his mind here. Sehun was moving achingly slow with his tongue and the fact that Jongin couldn’t yank him up and fuck him from behind in that moment was making things infinitely worse. He was on the verge of begging here. The urge to moan overriding his senses. His stomach was clenching, palms becoming wet, and his entire body was lighting up. He was close and to speed things along he slowly thrust up into Sehun’s mouth. He knew this orgasm was going to have him seeing black spots. The building intensity was too much. 

Sehun tapped him twice on his thigh and that was his sign to come. Throwing his head back against the headrest, Jongin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he exploded into Sehun’s waiting mouth. He didn’t have to look down to know Sehun had swallowed every last drop and was looking absolutely sinful. He always did after giving Jongin a blowjob. The only thing he was able to decipher against the ringing in his ears and the spots behind his eyes was the sensation of Sehun milking him dry, bordering on over sensitivity. 

“Always hungry.” Jongin said as he plopped Sehun’s mouth off his softening cock with a yank of his shirt. He could see the latter smirking at him in the darkness. He knew exactly what he was doing and what he was going to want from Jongin the moment they stepped into the house. Which was now about five minutes away.

Jongin sat back and just closed his eyes for the rest of the ride. He used this time wisely. It was time to recollect and gather his emotions. After Sehun gave him that blow job he was now antsy and gearing to get at the man. But not then. Not there. He was down for many things in many different places but in a moving car with a poor unsuspecting driver was not one of them. No. What he wanted to do and needed to have was going to go down in the privacy of their own place. Where moans could filter throughout the place. Screams could go unheard but also unjudged. Requests could be given and taken under advisement only to be completed later. The bed. The couch. The counters. The floor. The bathroom. Any surface they could get to was there’s for the using and Jongin knew he was going to do that and get it back in return.

Feeling the car come to a complete stop, he opened his eyes to see Sehun reaching for the door. The evening air hit them both seconds later and it was the last wake up call Jongin needed. Politely thanking the driver they both got out of the van and headed inside. 

The journey up to their apartment was filled with nothing but heavy breathing. Neither said anything but the subtle movements of impatience didn’t go unnoticed. Jongin saw Sehun drumming his fingers against his thigh and biting his bottom lip. And likewise Jongin lightly tapped his foot on the elevator floor. The sexual energy between them was charged to the maximum. There was nothing to stop the pending implosion. 

When the elevator dinged signaling their arrival on the 12th floor, Jongin stood to the side and let Sehun out first. Their place was the last door in the hallway and their long legs carried them there in mere seconds. Just as Sehun put the key into the hole, a door opened right next to them. Jongin internally groaned. So damn close.

“Ahh you boys are finally home. It’s quite late.” Their lovely next door neighbor Ms. Choi never missed a beat. Jongin didn’t even stop to think that she’d be the one to halt them in their quest to start their marathon session. But here she was, like always checking on the “two sweet boys” that lived next door. She may have been in her 70s and partially deaf but her eyes never missed anything. Except maybe now. Why couldn’t she take the cue? Or maybe she had and just didn’t care.

“Good evening, Ms. Choi.”Jongin was the one to offer a greeting as Sehun’s lips seemed to be glued shut. Although he did have the wherewithal to bow.

“Come, come, come. It’s late so let me get you something to eat.” He would like to come, Jongin thought. And all the food he needed was standing next to him. A peach was calling his name to be precise.

“Our apologies but we can’t tonight. We’re both tired as you must be as well.” She squinted at both of them, almost like she could see through his lie. Which technically wasn’t a lie. They were tired but he had a hunger that couldn’t be fed by a bowl of soup.

“Okay but you better eat. You’re both too small.” On that note she shuffled back on her raggedy slippers and shut her door. Sehun was opening their own door seconds later.

“Come here.” Jongin yanked Sehun flush against the door and locked it while chasing after his mouth. He needed to be in something or he was going to starve. Honestly.

“About time,” Sehun said breathlessly.

Jongin pulled and looked at Sehun with hungry eyes. Was he serious?!! “Now I know you’re not being impatient right now unless.....” Unless that was exactly what Sehun wanted. For Jongin to get annoyed. Because annoyed Jongin was one of Sehun’s favorite Jongin’s.

“So are you going to do anything?” Sehun asked in a bored tone. 

With a smirk Jongin stepped back and just took his time searching every inch of Sehun’s currently clothed body. Where to start? Oh, the choices that he had. 

“Go get the blindfold. You’ve got five seconds so be fast.”

Those five seconds were a bit too long for Jongin’s liking so he followed Sehun to the bedroom only to find him sprawled out on the bed with a black dildo stretching his hole. He had managed to do one thing right, and that was the blindfold. He looked sinful and Jongin was ready to mark every inch of his milky white skin. 

“Jongin?” His name came out as a question but it was coated in a deep groan. Without responding he walked over to the edge of the bed and put his hand on Sehun’s thigh. 

“Baby, what are you doing?” It was a rhetorical question but one that got answered regardless. 

“I—I couldn’t wait. I wanted to be stuffed.” 

“Hmm...is that so?” Sehun just responded with a nod of his head. 

“Continue.” It was going to take all of Jongin’s self control but he was going to watch as Sehun stretched himself.

Sehun was already hard and his cock was glistening with precum but he didn’t touch himself. Jongin was proud of him. He was trying to make himself come untouched and if that didn’t serve to turn him on he didn’t know what would. Sehun’s moans were getting louder and Jongin was getting harder. His self control was going to snap any minute. He couldn’t hold on much longer. Not while Sehun was moving the dildo faster while moaning Jongin’s name and occasionally biting his lips. It was all too much and he knew Sehun did this on purpose just to rile him up.

“I’m getting close.” Sehun struggled to say. 

Jongin could see that his breathing was becoming more labored, his eyes were rolling in the back of his head, and sweat was dripping down his forehead. 

“Come. I wanna see you come.” Jongin all but growled. With a few more thrusts from the dildo Sehun came all over his chest with Jongin’s name on his mouth. His milky white skin was now flushing a pretty red and Jongin couldn’t hold back any longer. Stalking over to the bed, he straddled Sehun’s messy hips and began to suck on his neck. He was working on making his first mark of many to come throughout the night.

“Oh god, let me taste you.” Jongin was begging as he scooted down Sehun’s chest and licked at the come. He could tell Sehun’s eyes were on him because a tingle shot down his spine. He was thoroughly enjoying the view.

“I want to see the rest of you.” Sehun said breathlessly as he worked at Jongin’s shirt. He helped him out by yanking it off and tossing it to the side. And then in one swift motion he was up and out of his pants; firmly back in Sehun’s lap seconds later.  
“Much better.”

Jongin felt his cheeks heat up as he bent down to give Sehun a hard kiss. Those lips would soon be around another body part of his but right now he wanted to ravish them himself. Making them red and puffy. Pulling and nipping at the bottom lip before sliding his tongue in. He sucked on his tongue like a popsicle before tackling his lips again. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours; chest to chest, body to body. In reality, it was only minutes before they both had to come up for air. 

Sitting up, Jongin just stared down at Sehun’s torso as he watched his chest heave up and down. Everything about him was beautiful and he would never tire of this sight in front of him. On display for his eyes and his eyes only. He was eternally grateful that he was the only one who got to see Sehun like this. 

“I love you.” He knew Sehun wasn’t surprised by that revelation but still he watched as a flush came over Sehun’s cheeks. 

“Tell me something I don’t already know, Jongin.” 

“Hmmm....how about I wanna fuck.” 

Sehun laughed underneath him. “Did you hear me? I said “don’t know” not “do know.”

“I love you, and I wanna fuck you.” Jongin stated fully and clearly with an added smirk on his face. 

“You’re hopeless.” Sehun said as he reached up and sucked at Jongin’s ribcage. It tickled just a bit but that didn’t stop a moan from leaving his lips. Sehun was good with his mouth. That he could always count on; no matter the time, place, or position. Letting his head fall back he let Sehun leave a trail of hickeys and bite marks across his stomach, chest and neck. When he was done he went back and started sucking on his nipple. That gave him the reminder that he was still uncomfortably hard. Sehun took care of that as well. Wrapping a hand around his cock he worked it while still attached to his nipple.

“That feels so damn good baby.” Jongin was feeling such a sense of euphoria as he reached his own climax.

Sehun continued to stroke him until he came with a loud moan on his lips. Jongin spilled mostly into Sehun’s hand but the other didn’t mind as he licked most of it off anyway. 

“You’re filthy, you know that?” 

“And you taste good?” Sehun replied back quickly. 

“Is that so?” He bent down and chased after Sehun’s mouth. One thing he’d never tire of doing was kissing those soft and plump lips of Sehun’s. Making them puffy and extra red. He’d get drunk off tasting himself on Sehun’s tongue. It was addicting. 

“Fuck me.” 

“It’d be my genuine pleasure.”

Climbing off, he sat back as Sehun turned on his stomach and arched his perfectly straight back and his ass was on perfect display. Jongin was close to salivating as cum still dripped from Sehun’s hole. Pulling him back by his thighs, Jongin down and slowly licked up the cum. He felt Sehun shudder against his mouth and a light sigh fell off his lips. Jongin teased around his hole before he slowly pushed his tongue past the ring of muscles. 

“Oohh god.” 

Jongin hadn’t done anything particularly special but he knew Sehun enjoyed the feeling of being filled up, no matter the object. He pushed his tongue further in and then retracted with a hard suck around the entrance. Jongin continued that before he came up for air and then slipped a finger into Sehun’s hole. 

“Jongin please. I need you.” 

“Just a few more minutes, baby.”

He was enjoying the sight of Sehun’s hole now sucking up two of his fingers as he stretched and scissored him open. Occasionally he’d brush right against Sehun’s prostate and he would moan low in his chest. He loved hearing that sound. 

“Pl—plea—please...” 

Jongin’s cock jumped against his stomach where he was now painfully hard. He would always be a sucker for begging and he wouldn’t stop until Sehun was a whimpering mess beneath him, breathless, and on the verge of a breakdown.

“You’re magnificent like this.”

The only response he got was Sehun trying to fuck himself on his fingers. Jongin could see his cock leaking so he reached around and gave it a few tugs to which Sehun moaned so loud his back vibrated straight into where Jongin was draped across him. 

“Are you ready for me?” He purred into Sehun’s ear.

Sehun just nodded as Jongin removed his fingers with one last thrust. Getting off the bed he went over to the dresser and grabbed three things. He could feel Sehun’s eyes on him and when he turned around he caught the quick glimpse of shock flit across his face.

“This is for you not listening the first time.” Jongin said as he walked back over to the bed.

“Flip over on your stomach. Hands in front of you.” This was not a request but a demand and Sehun obliged accordingly. When Jongin was satisfied he grabbed Sehun’s hands by the wrist and tied them together with a piece of silk cloth. Then he placed one side of the handcuffs on his wrists and attached the other half to the headboard. He put the key by the lamp that was on their bedside nightstand. 

“Face me.”

Sehun turned his head towards Jongin’s voice and he bent down and gave him a slow kiss on the mouth and then one of his forehead before he slid on the blindfold. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes. Please just fill me up.” 

Jongin watched Sehun get as comfortable as he could with his ass in the air, perfect back arch, and his hands gripping the headboard as best as they could. Jongin lubed himself up before he climbed on the bed behind Sehun. He reached around and gave him a few strokes as the head of his cock nudged at Sehun’s entrance. They both let out soft moans at the touch. Jongin teased Sehun’s hole as the other continued to whine and whimper under him. He continued to let him beg for his cock, sliding only partially in and not moving. 

“Jongin, I really need you. Please.” He could hear the shaking in his voice as he watched Sehun try to push himself back on his cock. Jongin wasn’t having it and responded with a swat to his right ass cheek.

“Not until I say so.” Even though he was way past ready to be inside Sehun he had to remind him that he meant what he said. 

“Next time I ask you to get something will you do it?” Sehun nodded in response. Saving him from more begging Jongin slid all the way in and waited until Sehun was adjusted before he started moving. 

“Oh god, you’re still so tight.” Jongin grumbled out as he pounded into Sehun who was moaning so loud he was sure to disturb their neighbor or the entire building for that matter. It wouldn’t be the first time their obscene moans traveled and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

“Harder Jongin.” With a hard grip on Sehun’s hips he started aiming straight for his prostate. Their moans started mixing together as they chased their breaking point. Jongin could tell Sehun was close as he had slid further down into the pillows and his ass was even higher in the air. 

“Come with me, Sehun.” Jongin jerked Sehun off in time with his thrusts and only a few seconds later they were both coming. 

Sehun spilled into his hand and the bedsheets and Jongin left quite a mess in Sehun’s already spent hole. He slid out slowly and reached up to take the blindfold off. It took him a few minutes to adjust before he lifted up his head so Jongin could give him a kiss on the mouth.

“Are you okay, baby?” Jongin asked 

“I’ll always be okay with you.” Jongin reached over and got the key for the handcuffs and let Sehun out. When he could finally use his hands again he brought Jongin’s entire body down to lay on his chest.

“We’re messy Hun.”

“I know, I know. I just wanted to feel you against me.” Jongin always had a hard time saying no to Sehun so despite the mess, he laid against his chest and listened to his racing heartbeat in his ear. 

“You know I’m proud of you Jongin.” 

“Hmm...and why is that?”

“Your solo, tonight. It was amazing. As they all are but this one felt—hmm special.” Sehun said as he ran one hand up Jongin’s spine and traced the tattoos on his arms. He was so big on top of him and he loved the weight.

“You know...it was for you—right?” Jongin said softly.

“Is that so?” 

“An elaborate poker face that can’t be predicted. Elegance, that’s ingrained in the whole body.” Jongin sang lightly to Sehun. 

“So are you asking me to confess something?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Like what?” Sehun had a feeling he knew exactly where this was going.

“You know exactly what.” Jongin laughed into Sehun’s chest which he followed up with a peck to his collarbone. Sehun didn’t answer. He was going to let Jongin continue wondering. Well at least for a little while. 

“Come on let’s take a shower.” 

Their cum was starting to dry and their sweaty bodies were getting cold. Jongin slowly got up and pulled Sehun with him. Hand in hand they walked to the bathroom directly across the hall from the bedroom. Jongin grabbed the fresh towels while Sehun turned on the water so it could warm up. 

“I love you baby.” Jongin walked up behind Sehun, grabbed him by waist and turned him around so he could give him a soft kiss on the lips. That was one thing they would never get tired of. Their lips were meant for each other.

“I know you do. With all your heart.” Sehun responded when they parted.

With one last kiss, Sehun stepped into the shower and Jongin followed after shutting the bathroom door. Sehun felt him step in behind him and caress his ass before lightly tapping it. 

“I need more of you, Sehun.” Jongin growled. Sehun could feel his fingers softly searching for his hole. Pushing his ass back into his hand, Sehun moaned softly. 

“Do you want more of me? Tell me what you want Sehun.” 

“I want you. Please.” There he went begging again and Sehun was long past being ashamed of it. Especially because he knew Jongin loved hearing him beg.

Jongin pushed him forward just a little from under the water that was spraying over their naked bodies. 

“I love you.” Sehun felt Jongin kiss down his spine after he said that. 

“Need you.” Next, Jongin grabbed his ass cheeks as he went down to kneel behind Sehun.

“Want you.” Sehun felt his tongue slowly slide past the ring of muscles to suck on his hole. They both released deep moans. Sehun’s head fell to the side and Jongin’s grip on his thighs got harder. 

“Do you like me like I love you?” Sehun finished breathlessly as Jongin was a bit busy. 

“Need you.” Sehun was shocked when Jongin slipped his tongue out of his tole and turned him around in one swift motion. Sehun saw the hunger in Jongin’s eyes as he wrapped his hand around his hard cock. 

“I will always need you, want you, and I know nobody loves you like I do Oh Sehun.” Jongin licked at the precum dripping from the tip of Sehun’s cock before he took him all into his mouth. Sehun wasn’t small by any means but that never stopped Jongin. He tried not to thrust into Jongin’s mouth but his hips had other plans.

Grabbing onto Jongin’s beautiful fuchsia hair, Sehun fucked into Jongin’s mouth. “Oh fuck, Jongin.” Sehun harshly bit out as Jongin messily took all of his cock. The sounds building in the shower were so sinful and Sehun enjoyed every bit of it. 

As Jongin continued to take Sehun his fingers slid into Sehun’s hole. He didn’t start at one but slipped three in all at once. Sehun’s breath was starting to come in puffs as he was getting overwhelmed by Jongin being on him and in him. He was so close to coming. 

“I’m close Jong—-“ he couldn’t finish that sentence as he exploded into Jongin’s mouth on a moan and his hole clenched around Jongin’s fingers. He watched as he swallowed all of him before sliding off with a pop. 

“Turn around. Now.”

The command from Jongin sent shivers down Sehun’s spine despite the hot water surrounding them and steam started to cloud the shower. Jongin kept his hands on Sehun’s waist as he turned around and leaned against the tile wall. He took his time caressing his sides before moving down his ass cheeks. Sehun thought he was prepared for what was coming next but he was shocked when he felt teeth clench around his plump ass which was subsequently followed by a slap that reverberated around the bathroom. Before he had time to react the same sensation of teeth followed by a quick slap was covering his other cheek. 

Then he felt his mounds being spread apart and Jongin slipped in on one thrust. It felt good to be filled up by him again. Sehun wasn’t given much time to adjust as Jongin went chasing his own high. The sounds of his balls slapping against his ass plus the deep moans and heavy grunts coming from Jongin had him hard again. Sehun grabbed himself and jerked off in time with Jongin’s thrusts. Together they tumbled over the edge and came again. Jongin didn’t stop until the last drop had spilled into Sehun’s hole and messily drained down his long legs.

“Sinful, baby.”

Sehun hadn’t turned around yet because his legs felt like jelly. He felt Jongin kiss his shoulder blades and just caress his back. This was his way of letting the sexual air between them return to normal. Jongin always knew how to say the right things without saying anything at all.

“Come on. Scoot back just a little.” 

Jongin’s grip on his waist kept him steady as he stepped back directly under the showerhead. The water was still hot and he let it wash away the remnants of their rendezvous as well as calm him down.

“Are you okay?” Sehun just nodded his head. He didn’t trust his voice just yet.

Jongin was carefully moving around behind him but he didn’t have enough strength to figure out what he was doing until he felt a warm washcloth touch his back. The comfortable silence that filled the room gave way to Sehun as Jongin washed his body. His hands were gentle and he was very careful with his wrists from where they were bound earlier. When he was done, they just stood under the water together with Jongin holding him up. When Jongin was satisfied that all the soap was gone he stepped out of the shower to grab a towel. He dried him off with one and wrapped it around Sehun’s waist and the other was used to dry off his hair. 

“So will you answer me now?” Jongin asked as he put the towel on the floor.

“Hmm—-“ Sehun was dozing off again.

“Was Borderline your Confession to me?” Sehun just smiled and kissed Jongin quickly on the lips. 

“I think you already know the answer to that beloved.” Sehun left Jongin standing in the bathroom as he went back into their bedroom to change the sheets so he could finally rest.

Between Jongin and the concert his body was absolutely spent. He would be sore in the morning but for now his head just wanted to hit the pillow and to be surrounded by thick and warm blankets. Going over to the closet, he pulled out the new sheets and blankets.

Since Jongin hadn’t followed him into the bedroom he assumed he’d stayed behind to clean up the bathroom. It took him about fifteen minutes to switch the sheets and just as he was finally about to pull the covers up Jongin walked into the room. 

“Did you want something to eat first?”

“No thank you. I just want to finally rest.” Sehun knew he’d regret it in the morning but he could barely keep his eyes open long enough to watch Jongin turn out all the lights and slip under the covers with him. 

Like usual Jongin reached out to him beneath the sheets and pulled Sehun flush against his bare chest. They both slept naked and Sehun may get a bit warmer throughout the night but he wouldn’t change cuddling with Jongin for the world. He felt safe in his arms and he never wanted to let go. 

“Sweet dreams my angel.” Jongin said as he kissed Sehun’s shoulder.

_“Sweet dreams. 두려워서 떨림을 멈춘 거라면 난 너의 호러 무비라도 되고 싶어 친구와 연인 사이 그 지겨운 줄다리기 난 더 이상 우정은 필요 없어 난 선을 끊고 넌 다시 묶기 바빠 난 선을 끊고 넌 다시 묶기 바빠 선을 넘고 싶고 지금 널 바라보고 싶어 “_

_Baby nobody loves you like me._

_I love you._

_Need you._

_Want you._

Actions would always speak louder than words but sometimes words conveyed everything one needed to know when it counted. Borderline would always be responded to with a Confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> Follow me on twitter @sekairrific


End file.
